Tornado
On 4th February 2020, Storm Maranormous developed into a Tornado and has brought with it very high winds and widespread destruction around Marada. Sadly, the worst hit world was Vortex Park which has been left almost totally destroyed. Now that the worst of the Storm has cleared, Marada is starting to returning to normal. The Tornado has changed several parts of Marada though... [https://www.marapets.com/vortex.php Vortex Park] is no more! What will happen to its residents? Only time will tell. We do have unconfirmed reports that several of it's residents survived the storm. With so many injured pets, the Hospital is currently FREE to visit. Hospital.gif All Stock Market shares in any Vortex Park shop are now bankrupt. Stockmarket.gif The Time Machine survived the storm but has been damaged. Until it is repaired, it's bringing people back in time twice. It will reward 2 Prizes instead of 1 from it's prize list. Homer.gif Carpenter wants to help with the repairs from the Tornado. Instead of being random, you are guaranteed to receive a FREE toy fix from him after your next 10 Carpenter quests. After you earn a FREE fix of a broken toy (and use it) you will earn another after your next 13 Carpenter quests. This will keep increasing by 3 quests each time. Carpenter av.gif All Tornado, Thunder, Nimbus and Lightning Pets will receive FREE training at the Gym and Elite Gym and FREE lessons at the School and University. Snookle tornado.gif Kronk thunder.gif Pucu nimbus.gif Gobble lightning.gif The City of Marada has also honoured their FREE LESSONS at the School for Simerian pets until February 10th. Bolimo simerian.gif The Health Tonics, Medicine and Tools Shops all have a 2 for 1 special on their items to help Marada to recover. HealthTonics.gif Medicine.gif Tools.gif The high winds and destruction have brought more cases of Random Events like pets getting sick, items blowing away, attics breaking and random wigs and hats blowing off visitors to Marada. WigsShopItems.png|''Can... anybody... find us?'' To help those affected by the Tornado, the Charity Shop is stocking much more items and all stock is currently FREE. CharityShop.png|''"Sorry, I'm sold out of everything! My shop gets restocked every five minutes or so, so please come back soon."'' Assistant.gif|''"Have you tried the Trades for some good deals? You can find items randomly over the site, it does happen, so keep trying!"'' 5th February 2020 When the Tornado destroyed Vortex Park, Marada's most violent criminals managed to escape from the Penitentiary. The Quack Mafia are notorious pearl thieves and they're currently at the top of Marada's Most Wanted list. Be on high alert - these ducks are armed and will attack you! ItemsWanted.png QuackMafia.png The number of pets injured in the Tornado continue to climb. These Doyle, Leido, Reese and Xoi all sustained these unbeweavable injuries from wigs flying towards them at speeds of over 250 miles per hour. Doyle_injured.png Leido_injured.png Reese_injured.png Xoi_injured.png 6th February 2020 The Lazy Fairy has woken up from a long nap to total destruction in Vortex Park. Lucky for her, she survived and slept through the worst of the Tornado. The Marapets Team also survived. Their padded cells at the Knutt House protected them. For a limited time only, the retired Apocalypse Treasure Chest from 2017 is back on sale at the Account Upgrades Shop. It will automatically retire again March 1st. The Astro, Equilor, Mordo and Poera are the latest pets Injured from the storm. Astro injured.gif Equilor injured.gif Mordo injured.gif Poera injured.gif Can you find this Unbeweavable Hidden Avatar? Unbeweaveable.gif 7th February 2020 BREAKING NEWS It's been three days since Storm Maranormous developed into a Tornado and destroyed Vortex Park. The dust has started to settle and two more of it's residents have been found safe. The Fake Dukka Coin Exchange and Fake Pirate Ship have re-opened. FakeDukkaExchange.gif FakePirate.gif Life in Marada has continued as normal and residents of Vortex Park were already being forgotten... until Miss Marada was asked to comment! There has been widespread outrage at her silly remarks, lack of compassion and overall lack of knowledge. Not only did she not care about the destruction in Vortex Park, she didn't even know where it was on the world map! Miss Marada has had her crown taken away from her and doesn't want any pets in Marada to make the same mistakes as her. MissMaradaPrizes.png Fashionshow.gif 8th February 2020 BREAKING NEWS It's been four days the Tornado destroyed Vortex Park and thankfully Travis and all 42 of his kids are safe and well. Unfortunately, they are left with very little and are still struggling to feed their family. If you bring him the food he needs to feed his family, he won't be able to reward with you with as much MP as before but he might give you a Photo or Plushie of one of his kids. TravisTruck.png 9th February 2020 It'll take more than a tornado to knock over Sumo Sally. Complete any of her quests during the strong winds from the Tornado and you'll receive DOUBLE BP. The Sumo Sally Pass is also automatically added to the Account Upgrades Shop whenever this weather happens. SumoSally.png 10th February 2020 King Baspinar has announced that his Palladium Jubilee, celebrating 75 years on the throne, will go ahead on Saturday 22nd February 2020. He is bringing the circus to town and all of his citizens WILL have fun. With the destruction of Vortex Park, many were unsure if this would go ahead but King Baspinar has already started hiring these Clowns... Walee clown.png Newth clown.png Flab clown.png Arinya clown.png 11th February 2020 King Baspinar has personally re-opened the Job Agency to help rebuild Vortex Park. Agency.gif These Bootleg pets have emerged from the destruction in Vortex Park ... Osafo bootleg.gif Tasi bootleg.gif Xoi bootleg.gif Category:Wars, Plots and Events